Kerasu
Playstyle Combat Ranged Melee Ki-Feats Unique Resilience Support Attachments Arashi's Fan (1) This model gains Ranged Defense (2) or +2 Ranged Defense Deep Wisdom (1*) - 10+ rice models only When this model makes a Wait action, it gains Iron Mind (1) and Force of Will (1) until the End phase. Greater Destiny (1*) - 10+ rice models only This Model gains the following Ki Feat: "Greater Destiny" (I; P) - 2k * Once per activation this model gains +1 Ki Stat until the current action resolves. Glory of Combat (2*) - 3+ Melee and 10+ rice models only When this model removes an Enemy Model from play with a successful Melee Roll, it gains Ki Tokens equal to the removed model's Ki Stat. Healing Balm (1) This Model gains Heal (2) Kintoki's Salt (1*) This Model gains the following Ki Feat: "Kinkoki's Salt" (A;P) - 1k * This model gains Strong until the current action resolves. Then discard this card. Shiki-gami Guardian (1) - 8+ Rice Models Only When this model is targeted by an Opposed Ki Test, it may spend 2-Ki and discard this card to automatically sicceed an Opposed Ki Test. Snake Fang (1) This Model gains the following Ki Feat: "Gift of the Snake" (A; P) - 1k * This model gains Jump Up and Immunity (Poison) until the End Phase. Then discard this card. Vial of Raijin Breath (1*) This Model gains the following Ki Feat: "Raijin's Breath" (A; P) - 1k * This model gains +2 Move and Fly until the current action resolves. Then discard this card. Non-Soulless Only Attachments Elixir of Vigor (1*) This Model gains the following Ki Feat: "Elixir of Vigor" (A; P) - 1k * This model's condition improves by One Degree. Then discard this card. Hotai's Coin (1*) This model gains; this model can re-roll 1's rolled for a test once per Test. If any of the rerolled dice are rolled 1's, discard this card. Jurojin's Ring (1*) This model may discard this to gain Last Stand until the End Phase. Shujenga Only Attachments Inu-gami Guardian (1*) When this model is the target of a Successul Ranged or Melee attack, it may spend 2-Ki and make a difficulty X Ki Test (X = sccess lvl of the attack) Rangaku's Scroll (1*) - 8+ rice models only This Model gains the following Ki Feat: "Rangaku's Law" (A;Ta 8"; no melee/move) - 1k * Once per turn Perform an opposed Ki Test with Target Enemy. If successful, the target cannot choose or be forced to re-roll dice until the End Phase. Tsukiyomi's Eye Diamond (1*) - 10+ rice cost models only When this model performs a Ki feat it may spend 1-Ki so, until the end of the current activation resolves, the Ki's Feat's range is increased by +2". Terrain Hogo-sha Tree (1) - Impassable; Blocking; 40mm Models within 1" of this Terrain gain Ranged Defense 2" Spirit Catcher Wind Chime (1) - Unobscuring, 30mm Kami cannot move within 2" of this Terrain. A model in B2B with the terrain, but not in B2B or ZoC of an enemy model can perform a Simple Action and spend 2-Ki to remove this Terrain from the Battlefield. Event Amaterasu's Riddle (2) - Event Play after Ki Generation. Until the End phase models cannot gain or spend Ki tokens. Balance (1) - Event Play Before the Tactical Roll. Until the End phase, dice cannot be re-rolled. Hotei's Blessing (1) Play during the Starting Phase. Until the End phase, friendly models may re-roll 1's rolled for any test once per test. Pre-Ordain (2) Play at the start of the game. Roll 2d6 and choose one of the results. Any point during the game when making a dice roll, you may replace one of the dice rolled Synergy Alternative/s How to Counter Of all the Kage Kaze Clan members, none match the deadliness of "The Crow". Kerasu is an executioner who uses Surprise and Fear to throw his victims off guard, before unleashing a flurry of razor-sharp strikes to end them in an instant. Pros * Shadow Wind Package ** Armor (1) ** Assassin ** Camouflage 2" ** Light Footed ** Side-Step Defense ** Can Ki-Boost Movement) * Brutal * Can have Fear (5) or Last Stand each turn Cons * Expensive * Reliant on killing targets before they outnumber, exhaust, or kill Tactics Accurate Execution Kerasu is VERY good at hitting targets. With an MS of 4, he usually commits 3 dice to attack. Add in Brutal and he will usually be adding +3 to the highest Attack dice rolled, and still be rolling 1 dice for his defense (unless outnumbered or exhausted of course). Fear the Hidden Crow Kerasu is the only Ninja able to have Fear 5+ (its either that or Last Stand each turn) and its rare for him to not be using it. Should he be able to take an opponent by Surprise and successfully Frighten them, they will suffer a -2 MS penalty. Take that into consideration with his melee accuracy and Kerasu will average an SL of 5 with any attack he makes. Also, don't forget Kerasu has Assassin - which means a successful Surprise attack is usually going to hurt! Ignore Defenses Not even Armor or Toughness can save you from Kerasu's savagry. For -2 Ki he can ignore both these traits for the current activation to assure his not ignore or reduce any of the damage he causes. Obsidian Talons If the above three points weren't deadly enough, Kerasu can use Combo Attack everytime he attacks a target! While he may only gain the benefit of Assassin on the initial strike (which requires him to surprise his target) this onslaught, supported by his typically high SL on any attack, will usually mean he will hit his target 2-3 times in a single activation. Oh and don't forget that if he spends -2 Ki to ignore Armor/ Toughness on the target, it counts for ALL the attacks made in a single Combo Attack! Time to Leave Kerasu is deadly, but it is possible for enemies to survive his attack and remain engaged with him which can lead to him being outnumbered. Should this happen, consider using Rampage to gain Auto-Disengage to escape from the dogpile and get into the saftey of cover. If needed burn more Ki to boost your Movement to gain the extra distance. We All Die... Opponents aware of how deadly Kerasu may commit their warband to tire and take him down. But honestly, thats fine... If your Crow start a turn seriously outnumbered, consider forgoing Fear to gain Last Stand (and burn -3 ki to gain "Indomitable" if outnumbered). This will force your opponent into a difficult situation: * On one hand they can attempt to disengage, but Kerasu's high MS and Brutal won't make that easy - and it could result in escaping enemies being injured or even killed. * On the otherhand they can attempt to kill Kerasu, but even if he drops to 0 Wd's Last Stand will keep him alive until the turn ends - once again preventing auto disengagement. The most tactical thing an opponent can do in that scenario is follow the basics of gaining a combative advantage (i.e.: use two models to exhaust Kerasu with two all-defense engagements, then kill him while he suffering a heavy MS penalty). Even if Kerasu is killed, his murderers will be kept occupied until the turn ends (a smart opponent will know to just wait until he dies, opposed to risking death in a disengagement attempt). Attachments Synergy Kerasu